The Wife of The Devil
by LyrisaLove
Summary: An angel without her grace. That was enough to make any angel sad, but how she lost it was even sadder. Lucifer/OC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Snow flakes and Autumn Leaves

**Chapter 1: Snow flakes and Autumn Leaves**

* * *

Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It cascaded passed her dainty shoulders to the middle of her back. Every lock was silky, shiny and soft as satin. It was a beautiful contrast to her glowing porcelain-like skin.

Her eyes were were the color of diamonds. They were so pale, one could easily mistake them for white. However if you looked deeply into them it would become clear that they were not white but a beautiful pale blue. They looked as if they had seen so much pain and suffering.

Lily sighed to herself as she sat on a random bench in her favorite park in Detroit, a city in the united states.

Piled upon the dew covered grass were many golden hues formed the colour of leaves which whirled around in a circle like a small tornado sweeping the beautiful park.

The mystifying colours of the sun shone onto the pile of leaves glistening brightly as a gust of cold wind bitterly blew over her shoulders and neck, which gave her that tingling sensation everyone gets at the beginning of autumn.

Lily smiled softly as a child's laughter rang out as he jumped on to a heaped pile of discarded leaves. Lovers walked hand in hand were oblivious to the sound of crunching under their feet as they walked a well trodden path.

It was getting late and Lily wanted to get home before dark. Of course, the darkened passed of this girl was one most humans wouldn't believe.

But Lily wasn't human, no. Her mother was a Nephilim and her father, an angel. No one knew what she was for sure, even Lily didn't know.

The other angels considered her one of them, nevertheless. But that was a lifetime ago.

Now, Lily Ariel Rose was an angel without her grace.

That was enough to make any angel sad, but how she lost it was even sadder.

And that's where this story began. Though it wasn't during autumn, where the the auburn leaves blow gently in the wind, but during the bitter, cold winter.

Lily couldn't keep her mind from going into the past. The memories she'd tried so hard to forget, came flooding back in a heartbeat.

* * *

_Lily was in her cozy, little cottage on the outskirts of Detroit. It was usually peaceful, nothing exciting had ever happened as far as she knew._

_She admired the hot red flames in the fire place; their constant dancing was calming her nerves. She had trudged through the snow for what seemed like hours, working at her fruit pie restaurant__, and now she basked in the warmth in the cozy living room._

_Bitter cold existed behind the closed door. To her, it was like two sides on a coin: the first, the wet, miserable weather outside where only snow falling in a dizzying speed existed; And in here, where Lily instantly felt as if she had stepped in a warm bath._

_The average winter there in Detroit was the type of winter that everyone contradicted with a love hate relationship. _

_It was the type to force you to breath into your hands, making them clammy and cold, only to repeat the process a few minutes, because cold had taken over again. _

_Lily loved the way it looked with the snow on the ground. Then again, as her face numbed, her hands cringed and a shudder of chills was sent down her spine, all she longed for were warm covers or the sensation of a long gone summer sun._

_It had been a hard day at work. There had been many clients that day at the restaurant. Lily and her best friend, Charlie were the only ones who actually bothered to showed up. It was Friday, and the Christmas holidays were only hours away._

_In the evening, the restaurant was practically empty. As soon as the last couple had left, Charlie was about to leave, until she turned around, her wavy auburn hair swished around, making her look even more lively than ever,__ a huge grin appeared on her face. "Have a great holiday!" _

_"You too! Have fun in Europe !" Lily smiled. _

_Charlie was going on a trip to Europe during Christmas. "Thanks! I will! And next time, you're coming with me!" And with that, the door closed._

_But before Lily had a chance to leave, the door opened again._

_ Two men, one had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes that appeared to be a mixture of blue, green, and brown. He was slightly taller then the other one, but somehow younger. They both wore multiple layers of clothing as well as jeans and boots._

_The other man, had green eyes and short-cropped hair that was dark blond. He was handsome. He wore an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a bull made of brass, attached to a black cord._

_They sat down, the handsome one winked at her. "What can I get you?" Lily asked, smiling brightly__._

_"Two apple pies please." The taller one asked politely._

_Something about them was different. She could feel it. She went to the stock room and listened in on their conversation._

_She missed the beginning but she understood where it was going. "First I'm gonna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." _

_Then something strange happened. The sound of a flutter of wings was heard through the door. "An angel...?" Lily wondered. _

_As fast as she could she took two apple pies and placed the pies in front of the two men. _

_Another man__ was there too. He was wearing a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. _

_She recognized him. And she could see by the look on his face, that he recognized her as well. _

_He stood up and hugged her, and she hugged him back. "Father? Is that really you?"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. Lucifer will be there very soon so don't worry. Please review! It took me a whole afternoon to work on this, so please! ^w^**


	2. Auburn Nights and Broken Angels

**If the flashbacks get to complicated, do tell. I'll try and figure it out. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Auburn Nights and Broken Angels.  
**

* * *

Lily watched more auburn leaves fall delicately on the ground as she made her way to the other side of the large park.

The memory of being reunited with her father made her stare at the heavens.

The sky was a mystery of colours such as red, pink, purple, orange and yellow all mixed together to give the picture a perfect landscape. Just gazing at it, brought a sense of tranquility.

The sun was melting into the sky. Lily was basking in the warm glow that illuminated the place. The sun seemed to bring a sort of dense atmosphere that felt refreshing.

It seemed like forever, but it was not. The night was pushing its way through and Lily had to get home fast.

* * *

_They Stood there for a moment and stared into each others eyes as if in a trance. Her father was the first to speak. "I-I thought you were dead." He stated with tears._

_Lily looked away, but she didn't reply, just gazed at a small crack on the floor__. What Castiel's daughter had been through was far worse than death._

_Their was cough from beside them, where the two men sat, staring at them with awkward expressions. "Gonna introduce us, Cas?"_

_Castiel nodded. "Lily, this is Sam and Dean. The Winchesters."_

_Lily knew there was something different about them. "What?" Like most angels, Lily knew of their destiny as the __Micheal sword and Lucifer's vessel. _

_The one called Dean spoke. "So, Cas...?"_

_"This is my daughter. Lily." Castiel introduced her. _

_She smiled shyly. She had been told to stay away from them. "It's an honor." She stated, shaking their hands. "What brings you here? Detroit, I mean?"_

_Sam grimaced as though the world was on his shoulders __but didn't say anything, Dean sighed, but it in the end, it was Castiel who answered. "It's Lucifer. He's back." _

_At the mention of the devil's name, a strange feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. She felt the muscles of her heart tighten with an incredible force, sending gushes of blood down her veins in a single movement. "No." She whispered._

_Sam and Dean stared at her. They could tell she had a secret, and they intended to find out just what it was. "I take it you know him?" Dean asked. _

_Cas replied before Lily had a chance to open her mouth. "She and Lucifer have history." Was all he said, and for that Lily was grateful._

_But for the Winchesters, it wasn't enough. "What history?"_

* * *

Lily smiled as she opened the small wooden gate that was located in between two large oaks with almost glowing, auburn leaves.

She walked through it on the path leading to her front door, which was made from a dark brown wood with a large circular door knocker.

Vines reached to the tiled roof and made the cottage all the more beautiful. Peeping through the cracks of the concrete slab path at the front of the house grew a delightful disarray of mixed hardy annual flowers.

Along the right hand side of the same path was a flowerbed in which grew a large quantity of white and yellow Plumeria.

Lily couldn't help but admire the scented stock of white roses, red tulips and white and blue Lisianthus.

It was as if she had every flower in existence in her garden. But it wasn't half as beautiful as it had been that summer, for it was now autumn and all the plants were dying.

There was a lonely cherry blossom tree that was placed in the exact center of the garden, the pink flowers falling ever so lightly onto the grass.

Five windows could be seen at the front of the house, one slandered medium looking window to the far side, two small windows upstairs and and large bay window near the center, above the door, that was Lily's bedroom.

She opened the door to reveal a beautiful living room with a staircase that leaded to her bedroom. The living room was cozy and old fashioned with leather armchairs and a stone fireplace. It was designed like an old fashioned library.

Lighting the fire bought back yet another memory. The evening after she heard about Lucifer's return.

* * *

_Lily was in her cozy, little cottage on the outskirts of_ _Detroit. It was usually peaceful, nothing exciting had ever happened as far as she knew._

_She admired the hot red flames in the fire place; their constant dancing was calming her nerves. She had trudged through the snow for what seemed like hours, working at her restaurant, and now she basked in the warmth in the__ cozy living room_.

_Typically, as she sat down on the leather couch, there was a knock on the door. She prayed to god it wasn't him. _

_At first she hesitated. Looking through the letter box, she saw the bottom of her father's blue tie and his shirt and trench coat. _

_She opened the door. But it wasn't her father at all. No... It was him. He was wearing the same outfit as her father, but he still had that blond hair and deep blue eyes that Lily felt trapped in every time she looked into them._

_Before she could stop him, he pushed her into the room and slammed the door behind him._

_"Lucifer." She gasped. She should have known. "You cant be here!"_

_His gaze turned from amusement to anger. "You don't call the shots. OK?"_

_"Please! I want you to leave." She tried to sound calm, but her sweet voice was trembling._

_Lucifer looked down at her. "I don't give a fuck what you want!" He moved closer. "There's stuff I want too."_

_"Whatever you want from me... You will never get it!" Lily stated, trying to sound braver than she felt._

_He took another step forward and smiled. "Is that so? Lily, you should remember who the boss is here."_

_"You're scaring me." She backed away. _

_"What? You don't wanna see me?" He pretended that she hurt his feelings._

_Lily gasped as she backed into the wall. She didn't even notice that her front door was shut and Lucifer was too close for her liking._

_ She tried running out of his reach, but she was too slow. "Hey!" He grabbed her arm._

_"No!" She winced in pain._

_He lifted her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. "Put me down! Please!"_

_She struggled and screamed, but he ignored her. Once they'd reached her bedroom, he closed the door behind him, and put her down._

_As soon as her bare feet touched the ground she opened the door, only to have Lucifer slam it again. "Where're you goin'?" he demanded before cupping her chin and pushing her mercilessly on her bed._

_"Wanna play rough? Huh? Is that what you want?" He quickly climbed on top of her, so she couldn't escape._

_"No!" She screamed._

_"Fucking whore!" He removed his shirt. "Come on." He ordered her to do the same, as he removed the trench coat and blue tie. "Come on!"_

_"No! Please!" She cried._

_He slapped her. "Shut up!"_

_After he managed to take off all his clothes, he finally started on hers. "FATHER__! I need yo-!" Lucifer slapped her again, though this time it hurt much more than last time._

* * *

That hadn't been the first time. The first time had been hundreds of years before her ancient cottage had even been built.

It had been the worst day of her innocent life. It was the day she lost her grace. The sixth of of June in the year sixteen sixty six. Ironic, isn't it?

She walked into the kitchen. Hickory Cabinets attached to the walls and a dining nook with stainless appliances.

The counter tops were dark granite with several different shades that goes with anything. The wall painted a burgundy red with checkered patterns in which Lily had painted herself. The flooring was made of the same dark granite as the counter tops.

She opened the camouflaged fridge and took out a mince pie she had baked earlier that day.

She ate it peacefully by the fire. But she couldn't stop thinking if Lucifer was in Detroit for a reason.

Because if he was, the reason would be her. There was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And Guess who's at the door!? :3**

**And thank you SilverShadowWolf46 for your review! :) **


	3. Howling Winds and Shadows

**Chapter 3: Howling Winds and Shadows  
**

* * *

Panic rose in her chest, as her surroundings blurred in a haze of irrepressible anxiety.

The relentless thud of her heart matched her shallow, raspy breath with intense precision. No sound was made, yet her desperate, inward pleas cried louder than any silence could strive to amount to. "Please, don't be him", she begged, "Please!"

Making her way closer and closer she felt like her heart had risen up to her throat.

It had been a little over a year since Lily had been reunited with her father and a little over a year since the devil's last visit.

* * *

_After he managed to take off all his clothes, he finally started on hers. "FATHER! I need yo-!" Lucifer slapped her again, though this time it hurt much more than last time._

_He lent down, so his chin brushed her shoulder, his bare chest on hers, his breath next to her ear. "He can't hear you, whore. I took your grace, remember?"_

_Lily's response was a loud and heartbreaking whimper. He took that as a yes. "Good." He laughed into her neck before he started kissing it._

_He made his way lower and lower until he reached her bra. "Now this won't do. Will it?" He said, smirking cruelly. "Take it off."_

_She refused, receiving a slap on her cheek. "Take it off." His voice was dangerous._

_"Please..." She begged._

_"tut tut tut." Lucifer shook his head, his eyes had that annoying hint of amusement. "Have you forgotten what happens when you disobey me, Lily?"_

_She closed her eyes, trying her best to forget. "N-no..." But that was impossible._

_"Then you'll know that people get hurt... What's that girl's name. Charlie, is it? I heard she's going on a trip soon... Wouldn't it be ashame if her plane crashed?"_

_Lily gasped. "You wouldn't!"_

_"Not if you obey me." He grinned._

_She sighed in defeat, her vision became blurry as fresh tears began to fall. _

_Awkwardly, Lily removed her bra as Lucifer rubbed her hips with his thumbs. "Good girl." He whispered._

_He kissed her forehead, then her lips. __She tried turning away but he grabbed her chin to keep her still. His kisses got deeper and more demanding by the second._

_To her, each second seemed like hours and each minute with him seemed like days._

_As he started removing her shorts. Lily had said "No!", "Stop!", "Get of me!", "Don't!" So many times that her voice was fading away. But he didn't stop. He never did._

_So in her defense, s__he kicked him as hard as she could then tried running away but he grabbed her and held her on the bed. She couldn't get away. _

_Of course, the kick hadn't hurt him. He was an archangel after all, and to him she was __nothing but a weak little girl with wings. Wings that he controlled._

_He pulled down roughly on her hair. "If you ever do that again, I swear I'll turn this planet into ash, and I'll never let you go."_

_Lily trembled and nodded slowly, "I-I-"_

_But she never got to finish her sentence as he entered her forcefully. __She wriggled underneath his strong body and cried in agony._

_He was there for hours and she had given up fighting, he was far too strong for her. He had finally removed himself from her and walked away, but not before he turned around and smirked. "I will not be gone long, my love." He said in a alluring and seductive yet threatening voice._

* * *

But he had never came back, much to her relief.

Unbearably slowly, the handle turned, and she immediately felt relief overwhelm her.

Eying the familiar face of her father, she immersed herself in pure contentment; the pressure that had crushed her body just moments before relinquished its vice-like grip, dissolving her fears like fireworks spitting into the cold, crisp air. For now, she was safe.

"Father!" She hugged him.

Hugging her back with a small smile he glanced at the Impala, that could be seen behind the oak trees.

When Castiel didn't speak for a couple of seconds, Lily did. "Is all well?"

He nodded. "Sam is back."

Lily's mouth opened a little. She hadn't expected that.

The last time she had seen Dean's brother he had been possessed by Lucifer and jumped into his cage, pulling Micheal and Sam and Dean's half brother Adam with him. "H-how?"

"Crowley bought him back." Her father replied, a worried expression on his face.

Lily tilted her head. "Why would he bring Sam back? Dean didn'-!"

"No, Dean didn't make a deal with him. Dean had no idea, Sam only showed his face after a year. They've been traveling for the last two weeks to get here." He stated.

Lily smiled slightly. "Why?"

There was a sound of two car doors slamming. "To see you, of course." Dean stated, smiling brightly as he opened her gate.

She chuckled, "What's going on?" It was clear that they were hiding something.

As Dean walked up the porch steps, he hugged her. "Tell you later." He whispered into her ear, so as Castiel wouldn't hear.

But he did. "You know, I can hear you, Dean. I am a celestial being."

"Oh, come on, Cas!" Dean moaned. "She has the right to know!"

Castiel thought for a moment, then sighed. "OK, but we're not talking here."

They sat in front of the fire, waiting for Sam, who appeared two minutes later. "What took you?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam ignored his brother and instead, he greeted Lily. "So, what do I have the right to know?"

Dean sighed. He guessed it was him who would have to tell her. "Lucifer's back... Again."

Lily closed her eyes, her heart felt as though it wanted to flea from her chest. "No. No- It's not possible! How?"

Sam bit his lip. "When Crowley pulled me out of his cage... It somehow left a hole... "

Lily was in shock, because, not only did she know he would come for her, but that this time he wouldn't let her go.

"What do you mean, 'a hole'?" She narrowed her eyes.

Dean answered for his brother. "Well, when Crowley pulled him out... He must have made some kind of deal with Lucifer."

"What deal?" Lily's questions just slipped out, making her sound angrier than scared.

"Our first guess was that Lucifer wouldn't kill Crowley if he let Lucifer out." Sam stated.

Dean nodded in agreement. "We already know he doesn't care about anything but his own ass."

Lily thought for a while. "But why didn't you come to me as soon as you found out?"

The two brothers and her father all looked down at their feet, all of them had a look of pure guilt on their faces. "We found out about five weeks ago. Three weeks ago, we found him where we opened the cage last time. He said he would bring the apocalypse again unless we told him where you were..."

Lily stood up. "But he knows where I live! Why didn't he just come here in the first place?"

"He did." Castiel told her. "You weren't there. So he assumed you knew he walked the earth... And thought you were in hiding."

She bit her lip. "What if he comes back?"

"He won't." Sam reassured her. "He thinks your in hiding, remember?"

"But I'm not." Lily retorted. "If he finds me again, you know he won't let me go."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and if he doesn't find you, he'll bring the apocalypse... again."

"So what? I am I supposed to just hand myself in?" She demanded rhetorically.

Sam glared at Dean. "Thanks, Dean, that was really helpful."

Lily could feel anger, shock and fear boil up inside her, but she didn't let it out.

Instead she breathed in and tried to calm herself.

Later that evening, Sam and Dean had left to go and find a hotel. They were a bit sick of motels as they'd been sleeping in them for two weeks.

Castiel on the other hand, stayed a bit longer. "Lily..."

"Yes, father?" Lily answered.

He sat down beside her and hugged her still shocked body. Her eyes were swollen from tears. She wasn't sad, but terrified.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Lily sniffed. "It's n-not your fault." She stated, hugging him back.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, gazing into the embers of the fire, there was a vibration coming from Cas's pocket. He pulled out a mobile.

Lily couldn't help but smile as Cas answered it. "Dean!" He shouted into the microphone.

Poor Dean must have a headache every time he talks to him on the phone. "What happened?... Oh... Hang on!" He turned to Lily. "I'm so sorry, Lily. But they're-"

"Dad... It's OK. I-I'll be fine." She reassured him and he kissed her gently on the cheek before her vanished not two seconds later.

But as soon as he did, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The lights went out.

She could see, but only because a cold, hesitant light streaming through the window, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

As she stood from the leather couch and walk forward, Lily couldn't help but feel that someone was following her.

Whirling around, she saw nothing but the empty sofa and the pictures of her friends on the wall staring at her. "Turn around..." they seemed to say, but she swallowed a nervous whimper and continued into the dark bowels of the house.

She ran upstairs, almost falling over at the top. She stared at her bedroom door for a minute or so, then slowly walked towards it.

She entered the dark room, the furniture barley visible. Shadows seemed to swirl around her bare feet, sucking her in.

In a burst of panic, she fumbled for a light switch. Flipping it up and down frantically, the room remained immersed in utter darkness.

Fear settled in and deep down Lily knew she wasn't alone. Something brushed past her back, sending shivers down her spine. She turned, but there was nothing. Nothing she could see, that is.

Outside she could hear the autumn wind howling, and it almost sounded like laughter to her panicked mind. She jumped as a gust of wind forced the window to open and slam her bedroom door shut.

The rain started, at first it was slow, but after seconds it started hitting the ground like bullets.

A low chuckle accompanied by an unpleasant cold breeze directly in front of her, made her attempt the light switch once again. But nothing happened.

She knew who it was as soon as he spoke. "Miss me?" He asked.

Lily screamed in shock, but there was no reply in the overwhelming obscurity.

Then she saw it... A silhouette. It was him alright.

For a split second a crack of lightning accompanied by thunder lit up her room and she saw the shadow of Lucifer's six wings on her wall.

She whimpered. "Lu-Lucifer..."

She was drowning in slumbering evil of his glowing, electric blue eyes, there is no escape... Not this time, anyway.

* * *

**Please Review! :3**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: Please read! it's urgent!

**SORRY if you thought this was a new chapter. **

**but the truth is that I've sorta run out of ideas for this story. **

**If you have ANY ideas, I'd be more than grateful to use them. (of course I'll give you credit)!**

**If not, the I have written another story, Lucifer's Toy, which you may also enjoy.**

**Here's the summery: Lucifer had a toy while he was in the cage. When Lucifer is free, he takes her back. Lucifer/OC Warning: It will get violent... **

**There are 8 chapters so far. :3**

**A scene from chapter 6:**

**The gate creaked as she slowly pushed it open. The railings on the stairs were ice cold. And as Lyrisa knocked, she could have sworn she heard shifting ice.**

The door creaked open. A man, with short sandy blond hair, and blue eyes opened the door. He smiled. "Hi... Um... Please could I borrow your phone?"

The man nodded. "Sure."

He gestured for her to come in. "Thank you.

Lyrisa stepped into the house and the door shut behind him.

Before she realized what mistake she had made by knocking on his door, he pushed her up against the wall. As she collided with it, the cold only got worse, after a while it was as if she was being stabbed with thousands of needles that only penetrated the first two layers of her ghost like skin.

His strong hands felt like they were made of ice. It felt a little like being pinched. It hurt, but not painful enough for her to cry, only enough to make her flinch away.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. "Put me down."

The feeling faded as he gripped her tighter, only making it worse, into a foreboding kind of numbness.

At that point all of her extremities felt swollen, clumsy, stiff and useless, as though there had been a layer of water pumped under her skin that dulled the sensation of touch.

"I've waited a long time for this, Lyrisa." He grinned, knowing that he had her. Now and forever.


End file.
